


Back Alley

by LethalSerpent



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalSerpent/pseuds/LethalSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl gets more than she bargained for when she makes a deal with the rugged Australian she met outside the servo. Who knew that a can of beer could be so expensive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley

It was a Friday night like any other. Clubs were packed, young girls were out to play, inviting attention from men with large hands and predatory grins, nice girls wanting to grow up and become real women. Danger was lurking around every corner. Alcohol was lowering inhibitions and loosening belts. Outside the clubs was a flourishing hunting ground, normal alleyways became insidious hot spots for the most depraved.

If anyone was to look, they would've seen a large man leaning against the wall of an alley sipping from a beer can. What they wouldn't see was the young girl on her knees, her hair gripped in his fist as he rocked his hips.

"Good girl." He pulled her head closer, knocking her off balance. He let out a small hiss as her teeth sloppily scraped the underside of his shaft. His hand let go of her hair before he slapped her on the cheek. "Watch yuh damn teeth."

She whimpered before going back down and sucking harder. George finished his beer, tossing the can down the alley. A groan escaped his throat as she struggled to swallow around his length. "Such a good girl. Yuh're a friendly Sheila." He grabbed her hair again, shifting a bit before thrusting a little harder. Her eyes were watering as she looked up at him, a sharp yank drawing a choked whimper from her throat.

”What’s wrong, darl’? Is it tah much?” He looked down at her with a smirk. Thrusting quickly, he made her gag as the back of her throat was brutalized. She tried to move her head back, pressing her hands against his denim clad thighs, but his grip was too strong. Relying on instinct, she dragged her teeth roughly along the sensitive flesh.

George shoved her away with a loud curse. She fell back coughing, her throat raw and burning. Before she could react his hand was tangled in her hair again, pulling her to him as his free hand gave her another hard slap. 

“I said watch yuh goddamn teeth.” He hissed, baring teeth. “Now behave an’ give me the propah blow I was promised in exchange fah getting yah that alcohol.” He let out a low chuckle as she shook her head, fighting his grip. “Yuh’re not tryin’ tah back out’a our deal, are yah? I spent me money. I paid fah a service an’ yuh’re gonna give it tah me.”

“No.” A choked sob escaped the girl as she shoved against his thighs. “I don’t want to anymore.”

George laughed harder, keeping her hair in an iron grip. “I’m gonna get what I paid fah, love.” He gripped her chin with his free hand. “Maybe yah’ll think before yah make offahs next time.” His voice was low and dangerous. “Now, eithah yah open that pretty mouth, or yah open yuh legs. If yah don’t pick one before I get tah three, I’ll pick fah yah.”

She stopped struggling, her eyes wide with panic.

“One.” She scanned his face looking for a sign he was bluffing. His tone was overly patient, and he looked bored.

“Two.” George removed his hand from her chin to give himself a few strokes, a smirk crossing his face as she whimpered.

“Fuck me.”

“What did yah say?” He continued holding her hair. “I can’t hear yah, love.”

“I…I said fuck me. You’ll wear a condom right?” Her eyes focused on the glint of metal, right under the head of his cock, hooked with two metal balls through his skin. She remembered how it felt over her tongue and blushed. “Can you wear one…with that?”

George smirked, giving his cock another stroke, playing with the piercing. “Yeah, no problem. Don’t worry ‘bout a thing, Darl’.” He pulled her up, pressing her against the wall, the bricks scraping across her chest. “I’ll take good care ‘a yah.”

George wasted no time, pushing up her tight dress and yanking her panties to the side before spitting into his palm to lube himself up. The girl flinched at his crudeness, closing her eyes and biting her lip as he lifted her hips. Her heart raced as she waited for him to get this over with. His hand clamped over her mouth as he roughly shoved in, a sharp pain making her whimper and struggle to get away, tears flowed down her cheeks.

“Easy, Sheila. That’s a good girl.” George gripped her hip tighter, groaning as he pulled out slowly before shoving back in. “Yuh’re bloody tight. I can barely fit.” He braced a hand against the wall before giving another hard shove. “Fuck. Relax, yeah? ‘S like a damn vice.”

She shook her head, biting her lip. “I… You’re too big. It doesn’t fit.”

A frustrated sigh made her jump. Suddenly, she felt his hand move from her hip to between her legs.

“Spread yuh legs more.” She heard his aggravated groan as he pulled out, his fingers rough and thick as they rubbed against her briskly before shoving inside. “Cunt’s tah tight. Yah a virgin, or somethin’?”

His eyebrow rose at the tremble that shook her body like an earthquake. He idly pumped his fingers a few times, curling them slightly with each jab. “Well…ain’t that somethin’? Good on yah fah keepin’ it this long.”

”Please…Please just stop talking.” Her throat was clogged with unshed tears.

”Oh come on, Darl’, I’m just trying to relax ya.” He moved his fingers faster, leaning to nibble her ear. “Gotta say. Makes me feel damn special to be your first. Hope it’s everything yah wanted.” He noticed her breath hitch with the latest thrust of his fingers, so he repeated it, the action getting easier each time. “There yah go. Good Sheila.”

Her legs were quivering; she just wanted to get this over with. Her heart pounded in her chest, his voice, slurred and cocky, made her feel dizzy and sick. She wished she could go back in time to before she saw him outside the servo, before she offered to suck him off in exchange for buying her and her friends a few cases of beer. This was nothing like she wanted her first time to be like. She could feel herself getting wet, his fingers slipping in and out easily. His low hum of approval echoed in her ears.

He removed his fingers, giving her a hard slap on the ass.

“Yah ready fah me?”

Not waiting for a response he pushed inside of her, immediately setting into a rapid pace. His hands grabbed onto her hips, nails digging into the supple flesh. It was rough and dirty. Her hands braced against the wall to keep her from smacking into it. George letting out ragged pants as he used her.

Her eyes filled with tears, feeling every inch of him inside of her. She could feel the coarse denim of his pants against the backs of her thighs, and the way he tightened his grip as he got closer to climax. She bit her lip as she fought the urge to cry and beg him to stop. Every word he said made her feel used and filthy.

“Fuck.”

“Such a friendly Sheila.”

“‘S damn warm inside yah.”

George grabbed her hair again as his thrusts became irregular. He could feel himself throbbing with release. He latched his mouth onto her neck, muffling his groans as his hands dug so hard into her skin it stung, spilling inside her with rough thrusts. He pushed his seed deep with idle rocks of his hips, before pulling out. Cum dripping onto the ground below as he watched. Tucking himself back into his jeans, he pulled her away from the wall, lips closing over hers.

“Forgot tah give yah a kiss. Every first time should have a kiss.”

George smirked as she choked out a yell, gagging and shoving at his chest to move him away. As she stumbled out of the alley, wobbling in her heels like a baby deer, he called after her.

“That was fun, Sheila! Gimme a call sometime if yah wanna do it again!”


End file.
